The Great Ones
by Chaotic hedgehog
Summary: Chaos is just a normal kid... well, as normal as you can get when you're an anthromophic hedgehog with powers. His past is rough, but what lies ahead in his new high school could be worse... find out! High school story featuring OCs. Don't like, don't read. Rated T (I apologise for the rubbish title and summary)
1. Chapter 1

**And here's another new story for you. Now, I've been trying to avoid doing one of these since I started writing. They're a cliché of any fandom. But I've seen so many good ones. My friend and Fanfiction sister Written-Violinist started hers up (go check it out; it's amazing!) and I thought "what the heck." So here goes nothing.**

**NOTE: This is my first story depicting the Chaobyn pairing. If you don't like change, I'd turn back now.**

**NOTE: AU, but characters still retain their powers (ie: Silver still has Psychokinesis, Blaze Pyrokinesis and Aero the ability to be a complete creep -_-_**

**DISCLAIMER: All OCs belong to their owners, Sonic characters to SEGA, any refrences to their respective creators, and songs to their artists. This diclaimer runs throughout**

**NOTE: Lyrics will be used in this story. If any songs are referenced, but no lyrics are given, they will be marked with a '*' and the song will be given at the end of the chapter**

**Chapter 1**

They say great men are forged in fire.

Who, me? Nah. I'm just your average run of the mill hedgehog... Who can control water... And a couple of other things.

So yeah, not really that normal. But still, I'm not a great man. I barely scrape young adult as a seventeen year old. Yet this phrase doesn't leave my thoughts as I prowl the forests outside my little neighbourhood for target practice.

I should mention my name. I'm Chaos. Weird name, I know. But not the weirdest. And the reason I'm in the woods? I'm an archer. I'm also a swordsman. I've seemed to have an obsession with sharp, pointy objects, ever since I was a kid, apparently.

My phone buzzed before I could find anything to shoot.

**Shadow: I know you're in the forest. Get your rear back home. Don't want to be late on the first day of school.**

I scowled. Part of the reason I was out in the woods- embracing my freedom with both hands before it became impossible for me to do so.

I returned to my home, and changed quickly. As I stood looking in my mirror, I found myself thinking my earlier thought. I was wearing a red jacket with a black shirt underneath, and grey mock-army trousers. I wanted to strap my bow to my back, but I figured it wouldn't be approved. Nor would gutting someone. I reluctantly slipped off the gauntlets that allowed me to summon my swords.

"Come on!"

I heard Shadow's voice, and growled in irritation. I shoved a few belongs into a bag and make my way downstairs. The black hedgehog glares at me "we're gonna be late."

I tossed him the keys to the car "no, I'll be late. And even then that's unlikely."

Shadow rolled his eyes as I exited, heading to the side of the house and dragging out my motorbike. Yes, I have a motorbike. Being oldest has its perks.

* * *

><p>Pretty soon, I was driving (or would it be riding?) up to the curb. I walked up to the house that I knew belonged to Maria Robotnik. She was an old friend, and even my girlfriend for a solid two years. But here's the kick to the stomach; Maria has some form of genetic illness. I think it's NIDS. The doctors had been bouncing her from pillar to post in their pursuit to find a cure. Needless to say it had left her quite upset. When Shadow had came here, he found it surprising she lived here. What surprised him more is the dull way she dressed and treated him. When he found out what had happened, he told me immediately. But I still had things to do. That was one of the only massive sibling arguments we've had. I heard a few weeks later the two of them were a couple. Ever since I got here in the summer, I've gone round to check on her.<p>

I reached into the plant at the side of the door, and pulled out the key, disturbing a bee in the process. We regarded each other. "Sorry."

The bee buzzed in response.

I opened the door just as Maria tried to open it, resulting in us bashing our heads together. We both laughed, and I could tell it was one of her good days.

"Why you here? Aren't you going to be late on your first day?"

I winked "I'm sure they'll forgive me. Especially if I'm giving you a ride."

Maria looked between the bike and me "got a second helmet?"

I tossed her mine, and got on, her behind me. Now, before you all yell, let me tell you something- from a young age, I've been notoriously hard-headed. Like seriously, I remember face-planting one time. I couldn't have been any older than four, but to this day, there's still a crack in the asphalt.

* * *

><p>So a few minutes later, we were pulling up the school drive. I scowled at the name- the Solaris academy. Once again my thought of great men forged in fire returned. I really must stop reading motivational fiction before I sleep.<p>

I noticed Maria humming some sort of song*****, and I recognised it "you and Shadow okay?"

"Hmm?" She looked up "oh yeah, we're good. He's taking me out in a couple of days. Can't imagine where."

I laughed "I can't imagine my brother, one of the most anti-romance people I know, taking someone on a date."

She laughed with me "go, park up there."

I parked the bike, and we both got off. I could hear a few shouts here and there, so I figured I wasn't too late.

Maria kissed my cheek, something she hadn't done in a long time. "Thank you, Chaos." She turned and walked away, and I watched her, partially wondering if I'd let my brother get away with something that belonged to me.

I shrugged those thoughts away. They were sounding like thoughts _he_ would think, and I couldn't stand to sound like that caudex. I walked towards the school building, pulling the hood of my jacket up to hide my face. I'm normally quite extroverted- anyone who knows me will tell you I'm off-the-walls crazy- but here, I figured I'd try to keep calm. These people don't need to know about what I'm capable of...

I felt like I was walking into a gigantic trap, with all the people staring. One wrong move, and I'd be mauled by a crowd of people with their Terminator-style bodies and Gucci handbags. Make that a list of not reading or watching cheesy homemade horror movies before sleep.

I walked up to the counter "my schedule, please?"

The moment the office worker looked up, I regretted not bringing my bow.

***Chorus of "Me and My Broken Heart"-Rixton**

**Well, that was fun. Allons-y!**


	2. Where the heck is room B20?

**Here we are for this too xD**

**Cheezel1993: Cheers! Here's your next chapter! :)**

**Knuckles lover 1245: Not accepting OCs, sorry**

**Violinist: Don't die xD  
>Cheers! :D<br>No promises :P  
>*laughs* hope you had fun! xD<strong>

**Chapter 2**

I frowned as I looked at my schedule.

**Biology: B20**

Where the hell was B20? I shook my head, looking around blindly

"You lost?"

I turned. Standing there was a grey fox. She looked my age, with jade green eyes. She wore a white knit jumper, a purple undershirt, a pleated black skirt and a pair of black boots with silver stripes on them

I nodded "uh... Yeah. Mind telling me where B20 is?"

She smiled "sure. I have that class. Come on."

I watched as she started walking, gesturing for me to follow. "Huh."

"So, what's your name?"

I blinked, having been examining the work on the walls "hmm?"

She giggled slightly, and I smiled, happy to have made her laugh for some reason "your _name_."

"Chaos the hedgehog. You?"

"I'm Robyn Prower." She offered a hand "it's a pleasure to meet you, Chaos the hedgehog.

I shook her hand, and I swear I felt a jolt go up my arm. "Prower..." I said thoughtfully "Tails' sister?"

She nodded "you know him?"

"Only through legends." Sure enough, there were legends about the kid. He was born with twin tails- hence the nickname- and a massive intellect. This got him a lot of grief... Until he rigged the gym showers to splatter sewage all over the local bully. It happened several times; a kid got pushed down some stairs by the popular clique, Tails would make their hairdryers suck in air as opposed to blow-drying. He was a whizz with all kinds of things, technology, chemicals.

"I'm sure he'll be embarrassed by that."

She walked into the room, and I realised I'd gone all shaky. I checked my reflection watch, and sure enough, I had a big dopey grin on my face. I managed to kill the smile. I didn't want to look like a massive dope on my first day. I composed myself and walked in

"-don't care, Miss Prower. You can't excuse yourself in order to deliver someone to class unless you get picked out to do so."

I spoke up "well, in all honesty, I wouldn't mind having her as a guide. She's been very helpful so far."

The teacher huffed "you must be the new student?"

I allowed a small grin to cross my face "indeed I am."

He gestured to the free desk, which happened to be next to Robyn... Because I totally minded that "I'm sure you won't mind being her desk and lab partner?"

"Not at all."

"Very well. Good luck, and welcome to the Solaris academy."

I nodded and sat down next to the fox. She shot a look at me, then seemed to immerse herself in her bag.

* * *

><p>The day passed quickly, so pretty soon it was lunch. The labs had been fun, and I saw that I had a phys ed lesson after lunch. That filled with me with excitement- there could be a chance for me to show off.<p>

"you've got nobody to sit with, have you?"

I turned to my guide and first new friend. We'd talked a lot, about her being born and raised here, and about my Oceanside antics. She seemed to be hiding something. I asked about her family, and she became guarded

"they're busy a lot... I don't really see them much."

I guessed there was more, but with family problems being my speciality, I decided to let it go...

"_let it go, let it go! Can't hold it back anymore_!"

Robyn laughed at my somewhat startled expression. "hey, Chaos. Time you met some of my friends."

I looked on as a light blue echidna span into our path. Robyn steadied her "easy, Kels! You don't want to fall over!"

The echidna giggled and looked up at me "who're you?"

I looked at her and immediately cracked a grin. She just had one of those faces that smiled and you smiled back automatically. "I'm Chaos. It's great to meet you."

She studied me, and then her eyes gleamed "_ah_...!"

Robyn's eyes widened "Kelly, don't-!"

"You're the _one_!"

I blinked "uh..."

"the one who should steal Robyn's heart!"

I laughed nervously, and Robyn turned bright red "_Kelly_!"

The echidna giggled, and I rolled my eyes "I'm sorry, Kelly. I just met Robyn."

"It can still happen~!"

Robyn regained her composure "Kelly, are the others there?"

"Yup! They're at the table already!"

"Great. Come on, Chaos. I'll introduce you to the others."

She jogged ahead, leaving me to catch up.

"Well, I'll be. The emohog has friends."

Shadow glared at me "watch it. Otherwise you'll be completely red."

I grinned "love you too, little bro."

Robyn studied me "you know Shadow?"

I nodded "my brother. I know Maria too."

I hugged the girl, and I glanced at Robyn. There had been a subtle change in her expression, though I couldn't put my finger on it.

"hey, Newbie!"

Robyn muttered "oh, great."

I turned. Behind me was a a black lion. Lightning-blue and yellow stripes dotted his arms, legs and ears. There was a ring in his right ear.

"Hey."

I scowled "hello."

"you could treat me with a little more warmth, y'know."

"I don't know you."

"Well, _that_ needs to change. I'm pretty famous here." He turned to Robyn "if you would?"

The fox hissed in obvious distaste "Chaos... This is Clarence. Captain of our school soccer team, and lead guitarist of the local band."

I feigned interest "fun."

His face darkened "I'd be careful with your tone. School's pretty rough if you get on the wrong side of things."

I was tempted to punch him then and there "I'd watch where you put your threats."

He scowled and stalked off. I held up the finger and made a face. I noticed Robyn's fur was fluffed up a lot "you okay?"

She shook her head "I _hate_ that guy." She made a face "_'I'm so awesome, I want to date myself. But I can't figure out how to. You want to? You're so lucky!_'"

I frowned "there some sort of history between you-?"

She cut me off "never mind him. These guys are the most-!"

"_amazing_ people you'll ever meet!" A silver hedgehog jumped up "_right_, Robyn?"

Shadow rolled his eyes "shut it, Pothead."

A little rabbit piped up "no fighting!"

Robyn looked at me "yeah, these are my friends..."

"_Oh boy, this is going to be one hell of a year..._"

***looks at the future of this story* It all starts here...! :D**

**Chaos: *facepalms***


	3. GO PENCILS! GO!

**And yes, you see right. I have updated yet again! Let's do it to it! XD**

**Violinist: Well... try not to die any more xD  
>XD *pets Alustriel*<br>Good :D  
>*laughs as you squee*<br>Hopefully I'll do as good a job as she does with Chaos xD  
>The history...? Wait and see ;)<strong>

**Ape99: not accepting OCs, sorry xD**

**Cheezel: Muchas Gracias! :D**

**NOTE: in the text speak section, there may be random dots. This is where I tried to write the face you do with the more than/less than signs**

**Chapter 3**

I yawned as I headed towards the motorbike, my ticket out of school. I was more than ready to ditch the weight of schoolwork that filled my bag. Once I did that, I could do what I wanted. Music, gaming, target practice. The two runts down my street (AKA: Birth control for the entire neighbourhood) made funny squeaking noises when they found the rocks from their slingshots intercepted by an arrow.

"Hey, Chaos!"

I turned to see Robyn, and smiled; slowing so she could catch up "'sup?"

She smiled back at me "home?"

I nodded "yup. You?"

She shook her head "Tails. Then I'm gonna go see what Kelly's doing."

I grinned "never a dull moment."

She laughed, and I felt a small tug in my gut. I ignored it, and turned to go "well, see you around?"

"See you around, Chaos."

I chuckled, the grin still plastered on my face. I reached my bike, and the smile died. Not too far away were the lion from lunch- Clarence?- and some other people. Cronies of his no doubt. He caught my eye and glared. I sent a withering glare of my own back, gave him the finger again and got on my bike, more than ready to be away.

I got home pretty quick. Faster than Shadow.

"_Yes! Jam time!_" I have to live for my music in these moments where he's away. His music completely ruins my jam.

I got to my room, slinging my bag off and heading for the corner, where my trusty violin waited.

Yep, you heard right. Chaos the hedgehog, complete and utter badass, plays violin. Well, I got a choice to play two instruments when I was younger. Due to my love of romantic songs (*coughcanyoufeelthelovetonightcough*) and a particular favourite artist of mine (Lindsey Stirling all the way!) I chose violin and piano. I'm pretty good, if I do say so myself.

I was playing part of a song (I think it was something from TV)***** when Shadow yelled at me

"Damn it, Chaos! You're phone's going crazy!"

I went down from room and got my phone. It read 415 notifications. Then I realised; when we had been at dinner, my phone had been stolen by Tails and they had downloaded some messenger app. They must all be talking now.

**Sonic: So, that football match sucked...**

**Tails: I warned you not to be reckless**

**Robyn: Shush you two! I think he's here!**

**Silver: GO PENCILS! GO!**

**Chaos: Jeez. Remind me to take my phone off vibrate from now on...**

**Sonic: TAILS' FAULT! .**

**Tails: SONIC'S FAULT .**

**Chaos: Oh, whatever xD**

**Silver: So. Hows u**

I cringed at the grammar. Don't get me wrong, I can decipher text speak just fine, but I hate it.

**Robyn: Gosh darn it, Silver. Does it kill you to use proper grammar?**

**Kelly: Oh boy. She's about to start a rant again.**

**Robyn: No I'm not .**

**Sonic: XD**

**Knuckles: I say we meet up. Maybe new kid can join us?**

**Robyn: SEE? EVEN KNUCKLES HAS BETTER GRAMMAR!**

**Chaos: XD**

**Sonic: Alright alright. Where are we meeting?**

_**-Shadow has joined the conversation-**_

**Shadow: Stop blowing up my phone, idiots**

_**-Shadow has left the conversation-**_

**Sonic: ...**

**Silver: Spam**

**Chaos: Don't do it...!**

**Silver: ... SPAM :P**

I facepalmed. This guy was one of the craziest mothertruckers I've even known

**Chaos: Local pizza place?**

**Sonic: Sounds good**

**Knuckles: Can't make it. Movie night with Rouge, Shade and Kelly.**

**Silver: I'll ask Blaze!**

**Tails: I got Cosmo and Cream**

**Robyn: Lemme ask Ace... Okay, I'm in!**

**Chaos: I'll be waiting~**

**Silver: Dude. Creeper much?**

I left the chat, remembering to set my phone off vibrate.

"Shadow?"

"What."

I rolled my eyes at his tone "I'm gonna go meet the people from school. Don't trash the place while I'm gone."

"Don't blow up the place you're going to."

I took that as my goodbye, and left.

"_Dude_, you own a _motorbike_?"

I rolled my eyes "no Silver, I'm just borrowing it indefinitely."

The others facepalmed as he pondered this.

Robyn looked at the restaurant "why here?"

I shrugged "the guy's a friend. I babysit for him every so often. Plus he likes new customers."

I entered the restaurant "what time's the band playing, 'Tonio?"

The owner, a pure white wolf emerged from the kitchen "ah, Chaos the hedgehog!" He looked at the others "and you brought company, too!"

I laughed as he gave me a bear hug... A wolf hug? "well, I'm not a complete loner."

"So, what can I get you?

I looked around at the others "set us up buffet style. We'll have something everyone likes for sure that way."

"You know where to go for drinks."

Soon, we were set up with pizza and various drinks, and people were generally chatting. The band had set up and started playing some tune I didn't recognise. I took a moment to survey my new friends. I was surprised at how they accepted me so easily. Then I zoned back in

"It's not until _Summer_, Amy!"

The pink hedgehog fluttered her eyelashes at Sonic "it's never too early to consider your date, Sonic."

I blinked "what?"

The purple cat I knew to be Blaze muttered "oh, crap..."

Amy looked at me "the couples' dance at school. It's one of the _biggest_ events at school, along with sports day and prom. It's also the most _romantic_. All couples go there."

I chuckled "but not until Summer."

Amy "humph"ed then had another slice of pizza. The conversation continued on, what lessons we had with who. I caught Robyn's eye and she smiled, giving me a small wave. I waved back, again feeling a small jolt.

"So, how you gonna get out this mess, Chaos?"

I shook away the buzz "what mess?"

The group exchanged nervous glances "Clarence."

I snorted "what can he do?"

"Well, there was the guy who was mobbed..."

"The "throttle me" sign"

"Don't forget the time when he put a firework in Tails' locker."

I scowled "people just _let_ him walk over them?"

Silver frowned. It was the first time I'd seen him look serious "his dad's a big ass politician somewhere, and his mom works in the government. He has a sign over his said saying "respect this kid" and he knows it."

"Who's his parents?"

"Nobody knows. We only found out when Tails started hacking into the school network"

I raised an eyebrow "what did you do _that_ for?"

Sonic growled "payback."

"For what?"

His eyes flitted away for a second "that doesn't matter. It didn't go well. And the aftermath..."

I flashed back to the summer. Maria had gone into hospital in a coma. Her medication was wrong. They barely got her out of it. There had been no record of her being given the wrong medication. They couldn't find out how she'd got it.

Sonic's eyes had flitted from where he was looking previously to where Maria had sat. I was certain now, and a low growl rose in the back of my throat.

That bastard had done something to both Maria and Robyn.

***Irene Adler's theme from Sherlock**

**... *squints at the name above, questioning its existence***

**Chaos: -_- *headlspas me***

**Hey! D: **

**Chaos: *gestures to the screen***

**Well, enjoy thyselves. Until the next time, Adieu!**


	4. May the odds be ever in your flavour

**So, I waited to post this. I'm seeing Mockingjay in... literally an hour. So, let's do this :D**

**Violinist: NUUU D:  
>*stares back*<br>XD  
>CHaos: *also facepalms*<br>Chaos: -_-*****rolls eyes* xD  
>SPAM :P<br>Oh, yeah. And you're not gonna like this one either xD  
>Chaos: ... *headslaps me again* xD<strong>

**Ape: not accepting, period xD**

**Chapter 4**

I frowned as I lay in bed, music plugged in. The clock read 1:24. I tried to sift through the information I had received in the evening. The event was low key after that, but the thoughts had kept me up till now.

"_High school is hell_," I decided as my phone buzzed

**Maria: I know what you're thinking. Don't.**

I knew what she meant. Some guy in our old school had tried pushing me around and ended up with the ultimate swirlie. I didn't want to do it.

**Chaos: I make no promises.**

I sent the message after a moment of thought, then tried to sleep.

* * *

><p>I arrived at school to a commotion. A crowd was bustling around, with several familiar faces straining to see what was happening.<p>

I pushed and shoved to the front. Standing in the ring were Tails, Sonic, Knuckles and Robyn. The former was sniffling as though he had been crying, and the latter was glaring at a red fox not too far away "get the _hell_ out of here."

The fox snorted "why? What'll _you_ do? Go cry in the corner like last time?"

Robyn let out a screech and tackled the other fox. On impulse, I leapt at them, taking scratches from both of them. I managed to separate them and glared at the other fox "get lost. Before I _make_ you."

The other fox sauntered off, and I turned to face Robyn "you okay?"

She avoided eye contact, staring at my chest "you're hurt..."

I noticed that my shirt had been torn, and there were a few scratches and some bruising starting to form "ah."

She looked away from behind "sorry..."

I chuckled "it's nothing."

Silver walked over, whistling "you majorly pissed off _two_ of the most popular people in school within your first week. That must be some kind of record."

I shrugged "I can deal with it." I looked to Tails "you okay?"

He nodded "I-I'm good..."

I noticed the crowd dispersing "lesson time?"

Silver looked unhappy "time to see how much trouble we're in."

* * *

><p>"And then you use Pythagoras's theorem for question 2..."<p>

The teacher droned on. I wanted to scream that I'd done all this ages ago, but nope. I was tempted to put on my music and blot the world out for a while, but I knew the moment I hit play, I'd be asked something.

Finally the teacher shut up, and I looked up from my finished work, scowling. "_Oh, come on..._"

I noticed Knuckles across the room, struggling to do a question. The thought made me chuckle. Then I noticed one of the other students giving the world a bored glance. Another quick finisher.

The teacher left, and the class exploded into life, conversations started and people started moving. Knuckles put his pencil down and wiped the sweat off his brow "_phew_..."

I laughed, and looked around. A few kids were on their phones, so I put my earphones in and blocked out the world.

"_I won't hesitate, no more, no more. It can-not wait, I'm yours...~_"

I mouthed along to the words, a small smile on my face as I remembered the time when I played this at an old school concert. Fun times.

I noticed a couple of people giving me death glares. Clarence's goons. Or Fiona's. Same difference. I glanced to Knuckles, who was eyeing them up, probably wondering whether they would pick a fight. There were more of them than me, and they were typical brutish figures. Here, apparently brainy isn't the new hot thing. I felt sorry for Tails.

A buzzer went off, signifying the end of the lesson, and there was a collective sigh of relief and people started packing up to go. I shouldered my bag, very much aware that I was still being eyeballed. I exchanged a glance with Knuckles, and every muscle in my body tensed. This was going to be one interesting day.

I checked my schedule. A free period. That was both good and bad. I raised my hand in a lazy salute to my new echidna friend, then headed out of lesson, figuring there was some sort of natural area. I was aware of my pursuers; they weren't exactly being subtle. I could've done better in my sleep.

Eventually they got bored of me, and left me alone, and I found the little nature area. A large pond- more like a lake- sat at the centre, with a series of boardwalks criss-crossing the area. On the other side there was a small grassy hill. Flowers bloomed around the edge. I could feel the stress ebbing away already.

I crouched down by the water, which I could tell was safe water. Hydrokinetic, remember? Pretty sure I said earlier...

Regardless, I ended up on my stomach, head close to the water and watching the water dance between my fingers. I was carefree, just as I was when I went to the forest

"You like it here too?"

I yelped, and sat up, looking for the source of the voice. I smiled slightly when I saw it was Robyn "eh, it's pretty decent."

She laughed, and sat down next to me "how's that bruise?"

I chuckled "it'll heal. The shirt though," I sighed disapprovingly "that'll be a shame."

She looked away sheepishly "sorry..."

I raised an eyebrow "you only slapped me. She was all guns blazing." I frowned "what's her deal, anyway?"

Robyn frowned "she was one of the new kids. We accepted her. Tails dated her for a while. They were a serious couple." She growled "turns out she was cheating on him. She uses everything she can against him at every opportunity."

I scowled "seems like a lot of that happens here."

She shrugged "it's a nice place, generally. There's just people like Fiona and Clarence that screw everything up."

I nodded, standing up "well, you got any ideas?"

Robyn grinned "we could go up to the food tech rooms. Feeling creative?"

I laughed "you're on."

* * *

><p>A little while later, we were making food. A couple of baking tray sat on the side, laden with cookies. We sat watching a smoothie blend away in the blender<p>

"You want to come around mine sometime?"

The question threw me off guard slightly. It wasn't every day I got asked round some pretty girl's house... Wait, pretty? I blinked "uh... Sure."

I kicked myself mentally. But I wasn't used to this sort of thing. Shadow typically got asked out more. It's the chest fluff. Ladies are obsessed with the chest fluff. It's ridiculous.

"Great." She smiled at me "I'll message you the arrangements?"

I grinned "sure."

The blender stopped, and we both looked at it. The mix inside didn't look that appetizing.

"Well, you know what they say," I took a spoon and ladled some out

She looked at me, eyebrow raised "hmm?"

I grinned "may the odds be ever in your flavour."

Her laughter only increased when I fell off my chair from the sourness of the smoothie.

**And THAT is why I waited xD**


	5. Game time

**And over to the High-school. *looks at chapter* the fun times in this :3**

**Violinist: *petted* xD  
>*ZE INTENSE STARING*<br>Chaos: :P *nudges Robyn back*  
>Agreed xD<br>Chaos: *innocent smile*  
>*all ze glares*<br>Silver: :P  
>Knuckles: Hey! D:<br>Tails: *huggles* :D  
>Chaos: *snorts* like Buttah? :P<br>*petted again* didn't make you wait~**

**Ape: lighthearted, witty repartee, my friend.**

**NOTE: I believe there is a lot of cursing in this chapter. So... yeah. Just covering my bases here.**

**Chapter 5**

The weeks slipped by, and school life became natural for me. Each day brought hilarity. It also brought on the onslaught of work.

I'd managed to fit in with the others now. I was certain I'd found a good group of friend, and I'd become good friends with everyone, especially Robyn...

I was seriously attracted to that girl. I don't know why, but she stood out to me. I would find myself looking around for her most days.

"_Baka_! Get back here!"

I laughed, ducking around a corner and looking at the bag I held in my hand

"C'mon, Chaos! We're gonna be late!"

I heard footsteps moving away, and walked out...

Only to be tackled to the ground. The bag lay forgotten as we rolled around on the floor, play-wrestling and trying to pin the other down, both of us laughing.

I finally pinned her down "I win."

She struggled around, then gave up. Our eyes met for a few seconds and I wanted to kiss her... I blinked a couple of times, then heard a quiet "_ahem_."

We both looked up to see Robyn's sister Alustriel, staring at us disapprovingly "are you guys done?"

I rolled away, landing on my butt a meter away. Robyn was blushing madly "Ace..."

Alustriel rolled her eyes "go, you two. Don't be late."

I scrambled to my feet, and headed out the door, determined not to let either of them to see how much I was blushing. I stormed over to the car and got in, trying to contain the wave of emotions rolling inside me. When she came out of the house, I was composed again. We headed into school with a comfortable silence.

"She _really_ doesn't like me, does she?" I broke the silence

She looked at me "I don't think she likes the guys in our school. Or maybe guys my age _period_. I wouldn't lose any sleep over it."

I chuckled "no need to worry about that."

We pulled up at school, and she smiled at me "thanks."

I got out at the same time as her and leant over on the roof of the car "no worries. It's just until you get that heap of junk fixed, right?"

She stuck her tongue out at me "it does the job."

I matched the gesture "when it isn't in the repair shop."

She rolled her eyes "whatever."

I laughed as we headed into the school. I no longer felt like I was walking into a trap, but I knew there whispers. Why wouldn't there be? I'd pissed off two of the biggest bitches in school, one who put fireworks in a guy's locker for looking at his girl and the other who was a queen bee, and yet I had somehow remained unscathed. I reckoned people were counting down the days until I got schooled.

"_ROBYN! CHAOS_!"

I looked at the fox, gulping "incoming."

She laughed, and we were ambushed by a blur.

"_I MISSED YOU TWO_!"

I laughed "Kelly, you saw us yesterday!"

Kelly stood up, grinning wildly "I know right? It's been _so_ long!"

We both facepalmed. Kelly shouldered her bag "you guys ready for the sports afternoon today?"

I pulled out my shades, putting them on "so ready."

The morning came and went, and soon kids were flooding from the school to the nearest sports arena. I'd been before, and it was HUGE. I'm not even kidding. Baseball diamond and everything. How the school manages to get it every term, I have no idea.

I ran for my car, Robyn in hot pursuit. I leapt and scrambled into the driver's seat, and rolled down the window "goin my way?"

She giggled, and I grinned. Another voice yelled "_SHOTGUN_!"

Robyn yelled back "I _totally_ called shotgun, Silver!"

Silver pranced up and opened the passenger door, getting in "don't care~"

I looked at the hedgehog "aren't you hitching a ride with Shadow?"

Silver pulled a face "he drove off without me."

I scowled. Trust Shadow.

"_Hold up_," part of me said "_all you would've had was to be alone with Robyn_."

"_Exactly_!" Another part of me exclaimed "_that's what he wants_!"

"_Shut up_." I said mentally, and the argument quietened down. I looked at Silver "fine. But touch the radio, and you're walking."

After a short drive, we arrived at the sports arena. We all got out, and I smirked "game plan?"

"Most likely we'll all wind up together. From there, we thrash 'em."

"Clarence's team?"

"We take them down."

I blinked. Silver was tensed up and _really_ angry, but I understood why. It was a not-so-secret thing that Silver had the hots for Blaze, big time. So when Fiona and Clarence started terrorising her, he wasn't happy. I believe he started mumbling ways to murder them. I worried about that guy sometimes.

I chuckled "relax, Silver. We'll get them good." I looked towards the stadium "_real_ good."

Yes, I had to be dramatic. Don't give me that look.

So anyway, we were walking towards the entrance of the arena, and I could already here the stomping of feet in the stands. Ex students, teachers, students who didn't want to partake and even members of the public all came to this.

"So, hedgehog. We meet again."

I scowled "dramatic much?"

Clarence chuckled "your point?"

"It's pointless."

He scowled "whatever. Your team. My team. Baseball diamond. Now."

I could already imagine the song in my head. It gave me the energy, and I stood toe to toe with the devil "game on."

He scowled "you'll lose. Don't bother."

I grinned wickedly "well, you know how the song goes."

He glared at me, and I winked, flicking a ring at him "you wanna call your mamma, here's the dime."

I smirked and walked away, feeling the eyes of many people on me. I adjusted my shades and chuckled. Game time.

"Are you freaking _kidding_ me?"

Silver looked like he was ready to tear his quills out. I chuckled "easy, Silver."

He glared at me "why would you do that? _Why_? We're _screwed_."

I laughed "we've got three speedsters, a muscle man, and a genius. That's five points off the bat."

I looked to the aforementioned people "if they want to help."

I grinned as I was met by four nodding heads "let's do this."

I walked up to the diamond, the team behind me. It was me, Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Robyn, Amy, Blaze and Kelly. I lifted the baseball bat, and brandished it at Clarence "_game on_."

And so the game began.

_"don't wanna hear no smack talk! You wanna call your mama here's a dime."_

_"it's time to walk the walk, walk. You got a reputation on the line."_

_"so get your game on, or else it's shame on you...!"_

The game was a roaring success. We won the game, schooling, tooling and absolutely fooling Clarence's team of goons. I think our score nearly quadrupled theirs. We worked as though we were some professional team together for three years, and they fell apart. I knew that Silver was proud of his home run.

I chuckled as I walked out the arena with Robyn and Shadow by me, others not too far behind. I saw Clarence looking rather peeved "well, I doubt this is the welcoming committee..."

He walked up a slammed his fist into my gut. "_I'm_ supposed to win these things."

I choked out a gasp, not expecting the blow "well... Get yourself some better players... Or find worse competition..."

He made a grab for my collar "I don't know where you came from, hedgehog, but let me get this straight. I _own_ this place."

Now, in the case of a normal person, there would usually be some form of grovelling, or perhaps the smart Alec remark. There would be some scuffle, and the abused would be left slightly injured.

Me?

I looked the lion in the eye, then head-butted him straight in the nose. He let go of me, stumbling away with his hands to his nose, and I moved in, spinning and delivering a withering kick to his solar plexus.

"I don't care for your rules," I spat. He whimpered and hugged his stomach, and I walked away from him angrily. People stepped away to let me pass, and I saw a mixture of emotions: Resentment, anger, interest, and something else. There was sympathy.

I was in deep shit now.

**Well, that heated up quickly... till the next time!**


	6. Plans revealed

***claws way up to computer internet and glares at Zap* you... me... we have words about this later.**

**Anyway! Welcome back to this story. It's been AGES..!**

**Chaos: About a year! :P**

**But I'm final back! Expect a second update of this story within the next few days, as well as some other stuff possibly. I make no promises.**

**TO ZE REVIEWS!**

**Violinist: :3  
>*squint back* :P<strong>**Chaos: :P *petted repeatedly* YES! :'D *then rolls his eyes*  
>*also pets Ace* xD<br>Not intentionally...! xD****XD****This is going to get fun xD**

**Chapter 6**

"You okay, Chaos?"

The concern in Robyn's voice brought me back from my thoughts "yeah, fine. Why?"

She rested her hand on my shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze "you haven't said a word and the speedometer hasn't dropped since we left the arena. Relax..."

I gripped the while "I can't, Robyn. What if he tries to get back at me? Through you, or Shadow, or Maria, or Kelly? I couldn't deal with it if any of you got hurt..."

Robyn was silent while I continued to drive. I broke the silence "I didn't want anyone to get hurt by this..."

Robyn shook her head "you did what was necessary. He deserved it."

I nodded, and she smiled "now c'mon. I think we've got a race to finish"

I chuckled "you're so going to lose."

I smiled faintly as I lay down later that night. We'd played games and songs until the sun went down, helped each other with the respective homework, and chuckled about what romantic date Shadow had set up for himself and Maria.

I couldn't get focused though. We'd been doing our work by the fire (yes, I have and use a fireplace.) and I hadn't been able to take my eyes off her. She looked beautiful in the firelight. I rolled over onto my front, sighing. I was gonna have to deal with it sooner or later, but I simply couldn't.

I groaned, shaking my head. This was getting ridiculous. I rolled back onto my back, and put my head to my pillow, passing out a few minutes later.

School was eerily quiet the next morning. I merely smirked, walking about, but inside I was freaking out. My pace quickened, and I reached the others, who were looking pensive "you made it."

I frowned as people crowded around me "sorry I'm late. I walked. I forgot to top my bike off."

Sonic looked at me grimly "be glad you forgot. Clarence has been waiting for the last twenty minutes to run you off the road."

I blinked "that bad?"

They all nodded. I chuckled "I didn't kick him that hard, did I?"

Shadow punched my arm "stop fooling around. Do you even realise what you're getting yourself into?"

I glared at Shadow "I know damn well what I've gotten myself into. And you know how much I can take better than anyone."

"Mr Hedgehog."

I turned around. A blonde human with kind jade eyes was looking at me. She gestured for me to follow her. Robyn frowned "Miss Hallowcloak. What could she want with you?"

I shouldered my satchel and adjusted my shades "guess we find out."

"So, Mr Hedgehog. I suppose you're wondering why you're here."

I shrugged, letting her do the talking. Maria called it my "functional mutism."

She leaned across the desk "I know about the little altercation between you and Clarence yesterday."

I nodded, letting her continue.

"In case you may be wondering, we have not been oblivious to his actions in school."

"Then with the greatest respect," I said, finally looking up "why haven't you done anything about it?"

"It was part of the school's agreement with his parents," she said through gritted teeth "as long as he stays here, we got mass amounts of funding, which allow us to do events like the sports afternoon you attended yesterday. I didn't like the idea, but as you can see, it happens. He leaves this school, and that funding goes. As lead of the music department, that would affect heavily on myself."

I nodded "so, you just discharge him, and we lose all these good things."

Miss Hallowcloak nodded "unless he's caught in the act. So, officially, consider yourself warned. Any more trouble will result in worse punishment."

I nodded, and she continued "unofficially... Good job. And try get some more information on what he's doing."

I nodded, and she smiled. I figured that, had she not been a teacher and there being rules against teacher/student friendships, she would've been right with me, Robyn and the others. "Yes, Miss."

I turned to go, and she called "I've heard about your skills as a musician. I expect you to be at the music studio in fourth."

I nodded, and left the office, a smile on my face.

"So what's the situation?"

I smiled faintly as I worked on the experiment we had been set. Something about measuring the amount of gas given off by a stone when acid was added to it "officially, I've been warned."

Robyn watched and started the timer "and unofficially?"

I chuckled "I need to him harder next time." I laughed at her shocked expression, leaning over to stop the timer.

"You mean you're not punished?"

"I think so." I notated the result, and stood up, ready to clear the experiment away. "I think she's trying to get him out."

Robyn tilted her head "isn't that illegal?"

I shrugged "probably explains why she asked me."

Robyn frowned "I knew she was a good teacher, but seriously, she's the best."

I nodded, grabbing my satchel "guess we see what happens now, huh?"

She smiled faintly "don't get into any actual trouble."

I chuckled "who, me?"

We both laughed and exited the lab. I felt a lot happier than I had this morning. A lot safer, too.

Psychological studies couldn't go by quick enough. The only things I learned were that I was certifiably fucked up in the head, and that my brother could someday become a serial killer. Figures.

I practically ran to the music department of school. I yelped as I ran into someone with a sudden "oof!"

"Hey, who d'you think you're- oh, hey Chaos!"

I grinned "sorry, Knuckles."

He shook his head "no you're not. Anyway, what's the rush?"

"Orchestra."

He grinned "then how about we head over?"

I tilted my head, curious "what do you play?"

"Piano."

Okay, this guy didn't know the difference centimetre and centilitre, but could play piano? I shrugged. Sounded legit.

"Alright then."

We got to the orchestra, and I chuckled. This had to be the most informal part of school I'd seen. I saw Miss Hallowcloak talking to Robyn and Amy. She'd changed from a formal suit/skirt sort of style to a blue shirt, jeans and leather boots. Had I not seen her earlier that morning, I would've mistaken her for one of the students.

"Okay, musicians! Time to play!"

I chuckled, picking up one of the violins, and playing a line or so of "Danny Boy."

I took a seat behind Robyn and Amy, who has taken the role of the front desk. I noticed that their violins were slightly different to the regular one I had; Robyn's was plain white, and Amy's was pink with a rose design etched into it.

"Fancy instruments, ladies."

The two of them jumped, and I fell back onto my seat, laughing.

Amy scowled "not funny."

"Hilarious." I retorted, managing to control my laughter.

Robyn rolled her eyes "we bring our own in. You should too."

Amy looked at me, wide-eyed "you violin?"

I chuckled "well, I wouldn't exactly be sitting here if I didn't."

Miss Hallowcloak took front, and raised her conducting baton, getting everyone's attention "okay. We've got a lot of music to work through, which you can see on your stands. So, let's get playing!"

There was a cheer of agreement, and she counted us in.

"Man, that's some awesome music!"

Robyn laughed as we walked out of rehearsal "we had Lindsey Stirling last year. Whole set of her songs."

My jaw dropped "I am officially jealous."

She turned to give me a look "as opposed to unofficially?"

I grinned "touché."

Robyn rolled her eyes, and Amy giggled "do I need to leave you two alone for a moment?"

Both of us went went red (well, she went red, I want redder, cuz, y'know, red fur and all.) and we both shook our heads. Amy kept up a cheeky grin "riiiight."

Robyn swatted at the pink hedgehog's arm, and we all went to our respective form rooms.

"Updated schedule of events," the grey haired human that was our form tutor, tossing out the papers to each desk with every word "keep up to date with this, and note the significant ones like the Christmas dance."

Most of the guys groaned at this, and I didn't blame them. Dances like this tended to be awkward rushes to ask people out. Of course, I already had some idea of who I'd be asking to this dance. I'm sure all you dear readers can guess who. (Especially you Russia, smirking and squealing in the corner.) I was also sure that there would be queues of people looking for a chance to ask us to the dance. Shadow especially, with that stupid chest fluff.

I shook my head, almost yelping as the papers landed on my desk, missing my nose by millimetres.

"Alright. Now that you've got those, you can go. Dismissed."

"Christmas dance? Are you kidding me?"

I snorted at the exclamation, shouldering my satchel. I was more than ready to get out of that lab. I think a class had been doing a fish dissection in there or something.

"Chaos!"

I smiled faintly upon seeing Robyn and Kelly across the hallway. I walked towards them, and looked back at the lab, shuddering "c'mon, let's get lunch."

**Gah. The Chaobyn feels... DX**

**Chaos: -_-**

**See y'all next time! *tips cowboy hat***


	7. The Christmas Dance

**This _was _meant to come out for Christmas, but unknown events *glares at Zap* left it impossible. So I'm giving you this chapter as soon as possible after the last. **

**TO ZE REVIEWS! (well, review.)**

**Violinist: It's true! XD  
>*Pet pet pet* XD<br>Braelyn, indeed xD  
>Knuckles: *shrugs* XD<br>I KNOW :O  
>This chapter XD<br>Shadow: -_-  
>You so were XD<br>*poked* XD**

**Chapter 7**

A couple more weeks rolled by, and soon December came by. I still hadn't asked Robyn about the dance. I froze every time I tried to mention the subject. I knew I'd have to steel my nerves and just go for it

"Hey, Robyn."

She turned to look at me. We'd been playing some kind of smash game against Silver and Knuckles, so she couldn't keep her full attention on me, so quickly looked back to the game "hmm?"

"So I was wondering, about this Christmas dance..."

She continued to focus on the game, so I couldn't see her face "go on."

"I was wondering... Well... I was wondering..."

"_Spit it out already_."

I scowled, forgetting we were on a chat. "I was wondering if you'd... Like to go to the dance with me...?"

She looked at me, completely oblivious to both our characters taking a nosedive off the stage. She didn't say anything for a while, then cracked a huge grin "I thought you'd never ask."

I stared at her for a second dumbly, ignoring my character rolling off the screen. She laughed "of _course_ I'll go with you, _dork_."

I grinned, and she gestured to the game "now, let's own these two."

"_Are you sure? Don't want to be making your way to the corner_?"

"_Shut up Silver_!"

I smiled my way through the next couple of days, then found myself getting ready for the dance.

"Why are you even dragging _me_ along?"

I chuckled at Shadow's complaint "Maria wanted you to go with her." I glanced at the nearby clock "and you're picking her up in ten minutes."

I looked back at the mirror, making sure I looked okay. I was wearing a light blue shirt with a dark blue blazer, dark blue bow tie (don't judge. Bow ties are cool) and cream coloured chino-style trousers. I had ditched the shades for a little while, though I missed them already.

I turned to my brother, who looked like one of the Men in Black (minus the shades) "go get Maria."

I saw him hesitate, and couldn't resist the urge to mock him a little "are you saying that Shadow the hedgehog, the guy who's supposedly unaffected by _anything_, is scared of picking his girlfriend up to go to a _dance_?"

Shadow scowled "I don't dance. You know this."

I chuckled, giving him a light shove towards the door "go get her."

Soon I found myself walking towards the Prower household. It wasn't actually too far from where I lived, and Robyn had a car... When it wasn't dying. The model was fairly new, but the engine had seen better days. I think it was in its cooperative phase, so I hoped to use it.

I knocked, and a red fox opened the door, looked at me, squeaked, and slammed it shut. I heard scrambling, and then a voice I knew belonged to Robyn's sister Zoey yelped "so much to do...!"

Robyn whined, and I heard Alustriel chuckle, which surprised me. I didn't know she had any other way of showing emotion than glaring "leave her be. I think she looks fantastic."

Robyn spoke up "good job, Zoey..."

There was more shuffling, then an angel opened the door.

Well, maybe I'm exaggerating. But Robyn looked _beautiful_. She was wearing a sleeveless white dress that cut off just under her knee, with a bow tied across her waist. She wore silver-white flats, her usual locket, and some basic make-up. But she owned the look.

"Uh..." Was my intelligent remark.

Robyn laughed at my apparent dumbfounded expression "smooth, hedgehog."

I reached over to get the keys hanging by the door "like buttah?"

She rolled her eyes at me "yes, like buttah."

I grinned, and offered my arm to her. She looped her arm through mine, and we started to make our way towards the car. I heard Zoey squealing for whatever reason.

I rolled my eyes "how long did she work on you for?"

Robyn stepped into the shotgun seat, while I took driver "she's been working on me since I got home. I haven't had the chance to eat yet..."

I pulled out the driveway "you want to get something to eat before we head out?"

She shook her head "we're late as it is. They'll have food there, I'm sure."

We arrived at the school a few minutes later, and I could hear the music booming from inside. I looked to Robyn "well, shall we?"

Robyn rolled her eyes "like we have a choice."

I smirked as we walked into school "well, we could turn round and go to the local burger king."

"Bit overly formal for burger king, don't you think?"

"Touché."

She giggled as we walked into the hall, where the dance was being held. It looked like someone had taken the ice castle from Frozen (Kelly made me watch it. Don't judge) and put it into the school.

I blinked "this doesn't look _too_ bad."

The sound was down due to a slow song being played. I looked around and saw Knuckles staggering around with the stupidest look on his face, and a glass of punch in his hand "avoid the punch though."

Robyn looked like she was trying not to laugh "noted."

I saw Shade walk over and take Knuckles' arm, rolling her eyes. Then Shadow and Maria came by "Chaos! Robyn!"

I grinned "hey, Maria."

Robyn looked to Shadow, apparently surprised at my brother's looks "hi Shadow..."

Shadow looked unfazed by our arrival "hello, Robyn. Chaos."

I nodded to him "enjoying the party?"

"Well, it's certainly amusing watching Knuckles pick a fight with the wall."

We laughed at that, while Shadow smirked faintly. The guy hardly ever laughed.

A slow song picked up, and I offered Robyn my hand "may I have this dance?"

She looked at my hand, then me, then smiled faintly, taking it "of course."

I chuckled, walking to where everyone was dancing. And we danced.

"I didn't know you could dance..."

I smiled faintly at my partner "there's a lot you don't know about me, my dear Robyn."

I couldn't tell in the low lighting of the hall, but I swear she blushed. "like...?"

"Well," I said with a smirk as I twirled her around with the music "that would be telling."

We looked at each other, and both of us started leaning in...

"Robyn!"

We both turned, Robyn pulling away from me as Shade appeared from the crowd of people. I tried to speak "hey Shade."

She looked at me oddly, before looking to Robyn "hey, I know it's a bit of a weird request, but can you take Knuckles back? He's absolutely hammered from the spiked punch, and I still need to take Blaze and Cream home."

Robyn blinked, looking a little flustered "uh... Sure?" She looked at me, not meeting my eyes as I handed her the keys "I'll see you around, Chaos."

She left with Shade, and I stood there, feeling more confused about my feelings towards the fox than ever.

"Hey, Chaos."

I shook my head, trying to clear it "hi Tails."

"Where's Robyn?"

"I think she's taking Knuckles home."

Tails frowned "you think she'll be back?"

I shrugged "let me know if she comes back."

"Where are you going?"

"Home. There's not much left for me to do, and I'm not sure I want to try the food."

He looked at me oddly "did something happen...?"

I shook my head "no Tails. Don't worry about it."

He looked unconvinced "well... See ya."

I scowled as I neared my final turn to get home. I couldn't shake the feeling I'd had since Robyn and I nearly kissed.

"_Would it have been a kiss_?" My logical side screamed. She could've been trying to say something over the loud music in the room.

Of course, that was my debate until I got home. I got into more comfortable clothes and I felt better immediately.

I glared at the bow tie "this is your fault."

Thankfully, the bow tie didn't respond. I shook my head and looked around my room.

Suddenly my phone buzzed, indicating I had a message. I looked at my phone screen

**_Five unread messages_**

I frowned, tapping the notification.

**Sonic (22:50): Hey man! Where'd you go? Maria and Shadow were looking for you**

**Shadow (22:53): You better be back home, idiot.**

**Knuckles (22:58) Avjicsdfjihccvbjgddcbjutdyjvdthkhxt**

**Knuckles (22:59) Dude, where am I?**

I rolled my eyes at that, then looked to the last one

**Robyn (Now): Hey. Sorry I ditched earlier. Meet at the pizzeria tomorrow, my treat? x**

You can guess which part of the text my brain picked up on.

***squee***

**Chaos: ... -_-**

***Squee***

**Chaos -_-**

***SQQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE***

**Chaos: SHUT UP! XD**

**Read and review! Laters XD**


	8. Their Second Dance

**Eugh, I don't like the length of this, either...  
>Chaos: Get over it :P<br>Merp**

**Violinist: Of course they do :P  
>... *pet pet* :P<br>*petted*  
>Shadow: *gives you the look*<br>You were :P  
>Chaos: *petted*<br>Silver: *hi V*  
>Shadow: ...<br>... so you don't show emotion when you look in the mirror? :P *hides*  
>Why not? XD<br>Knuckles: *thumbs up* (cuz he has thumbs now O.o)  
>XD I KNOW RIGHT D:<br>Tails: *sheepish grin*  
>Chaos: *petted*<strong>

**Chapter 8**

I smirked faintly as I leant against the window of the pizzeria. I looked at the time- 18:42

I saw a black convertible pull up, and Robyn jumped out of the shotgun seat. I frowned as I saw Ace glaring at me from the driver's seat. She had a car that was usually driven by the guys in black suits. I thought she was a mechanic...

"Hey," Robyn smiled at me

I held a mock scowl on my face "you're late."

She rolled her eyes "and you're always on time?"

I smirked "I have to make an entrance, you know."

She shook her head "come on, dork. Let's go get pizza."

"No arguments here."

We entered the pizzeria, and I nodded to the white wolf that owned the place. He gestured to a window table. We sat at it, and I grinned at Robyn "your treat, huh?"

She nodded "don't be a caudex and order expensive stuff."

I raised my hands in mock surrender "I'm hurt you'd accuse me of thinking up such shenanigans."

She rolled her eyes "we _both_ know you were thinking it."

I shrugged "don't go giving away my secrets."

We ordered our food and joked the evening away. I noticed the floor clearing out around where the band play. We got our pizzas and drinks and that occupied us for a while.

"Why'd you bring me here?"

She looked at me "hmm?"

"There's the diner near school, the one that does those milkshakes you like. Why here?"

She gestured to the area by the band, where the space was clear "well, our dance yesterday was cut short, and today's dance night here..."

I blinked, and she laughed "I wanted to repay you for yesterday..."

She stood up and looked at me with an emotion I couldn't place "well, shall we dance?"

I also stood, offering her a hand "I guess we shall."

It was about half eleven that night when we left the pizzeria. I laughed as we looked back at the pretty much drunk dancing going on in the building "well, that escalated."

She smiled, then glanced at the time "shit."

I noticed the time "c'mon, I'll take you home."

She went through her bag, a panicked look on her face "... No keys."

I facepalmed "you're _such_ a _scatterbrain_ sometimes. You can stay at my place for the night."

She looked at me "Shadow...?"

"Will either be passed out with his music blaring or at Maria's house."

She shook her head "fine..."

I drove home with her, and when I reached the door, I listened, smirking as I heard the distinct lack of heavy metal "he's not home."

"I'll take his room then?"

I chuckled "you'd have to break down two locks when we've got a perfectly fine guest room."

"You have a guest room?"

I grinned wickedly "yeah, it's where we play the video games"

She rolled her eyes, and I laughed "kidding. Upstairs, second room on the right." I moved to go upstairs "I need to make sure it's all okay. Set it all up."

We got in, and she went into the main room while I headed upstairs. The room had remained untouched since Maria had last stayed: White walls, cream sheets on the bed. I made the bed, then went and picked one of my baggy shirts from my room and tossed it onto the bed.

I went back down and found her sleeping soundly on the sofa. I rolled my eyes "c'mon, you."

I picked her up and carried her to the room. She must've been out of it; she didn't even stir. I looked at her for a moment "don't waste the shirt, then."

With that, I also got ready to sleep "night, Robyn..."

I got nothing in response.

**D'AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW XD**


End file.
